100 Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles!
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: Title says it all! The genres vary, and they can be about anything! Please R&R, and give me feedback! Requests taken! Featuring OCs and some pairings.
1. What's In Your Notebook, Kyokun?

A/N: Hiya, peoples! This is the first of my 100 OHSHC drabbles! It came to me this morning and I sucked up to my Mum so that she'd let me on the computer to write it!

Some of the drabbles will have later mini-sequels, where I'll write another drabble that follows it up.

Hope you like!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~Ouran High School Host Club~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~100 Drabbles Of Doom~*~*~*~

~*~*~Drabble the 1st~*~*~

~*~What's In Your Notebook, Kyo-kun?~*~

* * *

~X~

* * *

"Hey, Kyo-kun?" I tried to gain the attention of the tall man who was, as per usual, scrawling in that ominous notebook of his.

The only reply that I got from the calculating man was a simple, "Hm?"

I took a few steps closer to him stood in my slightly slouched position, trying to peek over his shoulder, a feat I almost managed with my tall height, "What are you always writing in that little notebook of yours, hm?"

Kyoya stepped away from me as I made a pathetic attempt to grab the notebook, and he lifted it out of my reach with a sigh, "Sayumi-chan," he began, staring into my bright blue eyes, "curiosity killed the cat."

The massive tears cascaded down my face as I cried, "You wouldn't kill me, would you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyoya's eyes widened and he looked a little panicked, "N-no, Sayumi-chan," he said, "I wouldn't."

My lips curled into a sweet smile while I fiddled with a lock of my curly blond hair, attempting to be cute as I stared Kyoya down with my innocent look, "Please, Kyo-kun?" I cried, grabbing his purple shirt.

Kyoya averted his eyes and put a finger to my forehead, lightly pushing me away, "No."

I sniffed, poking my tongue out at him before walking over to Hunny and glomping him, "Hunny-chan!" I cried, "Kyo-kun won't let me see his notebook!"

Hunny hugged me back, along with Usa-chan, who was in the middle of us, "It's okay, Sayu-chan!" He cried, "You can hold Usa-chan if you want to!"

I nodded vigorously, grabbing the adorable little bunny and hugging it, turning back to Kyoya, who was watching, and grinning at him.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun!" I called out to him, "I'll get it next time!"

* * *

~X~

* * *

A/N: That's the first one!

This story may not be updated regularly, but it'll be updated as often as I can.

Thanks for reading, and please drop a review!

Hyuu~!


	2. Usa chan?

A/N: Second drabble!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~Ouran High School Host Club~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~100 Drabbles Of Doom~*~*~*~

~*~*~Drabble the 2nd~*~*~

~*~Usa-chan?~*~

* * *

~X~

* * *

"TAKAKSHI-SEMPAI!" Hunny came tearing down the hallways of Ouran High School, tears in his big, brown eyes.

When the childish man found his tall friend, he had a desperate look on his face.

"Takashi-sempai! I can't find Usa-chan!" The blond man cried, alerting the taller man beside him.

Mori immediately rose and set out, with Hunny, on a search for the poor bunny, Usa-chan.

They searched in the gardens, the music rooms, the classrooms, everywhere, but they found nothing.

The two changed their tactics and instead started asking around.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Hunny cried, "have you seen, Usa-chan?"

"Usa-chan is missing?" The leader of the Host Club exclaimed, "this is an outrage! I will help you find him immediately!"

And so they set out to find the rest of the Host Club, in high hopes that they would have some information on the pink bunny.

Haruhi was next, and they found her in the gardens, staring out with a dreamy look.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny was the first to reach her, "have you seen Usa-chan?" The distressed man asked.

Haruhi snapped out of her trance, looking down at Hunny, "No? Is he missing?" She asked, stating the obvious.

And with that, they set out again, Haruhi joining them.

They found the twins next, who were in the classroom, talking.

Hunny rushed up to them, asking them the same question, "Have you seen Usa-chan?"

Kaoru frowned, while Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "No," they said together, following Hunny out along with the others when the man raced out of the room in search of the final Host Club member.

They found Kyoya with Chinatsu, a friend of Haruhi's, and therefore, the Host Club, in the music room.

Hunny rushed up to the pair, "Have you seen Usa-chan?" he cried, clinging to Chinatsu's dress in desperation.

Kyoya shook his head while Chinatsu's face suddenly perked up, green eyes widening, and she grabbed her bag, pulling out a familiar looking pink bunny and handing him to an ecstatic Hunny.

"I found him on your desk when I went back to grab my sketch book," she told him, "You must've left him after class."

Hunny looked up at the tall girl, hugging her gratefully, "Thank you, Natsu-sempai!" he exclaimed.

Chinatsu laughed, tossing her red her back and hugging Hunny back, "It's fine, Hunny-chan."

* * *

~X~

* * *

A/N: So there's the second drabble.

Hope you liked, and make sure to drop a review.

Requests taken.

Hyuu~!


End file.
